


A Pile of Dust and Fertile Soil

by verulam (krynon)



Series: borderlands shortfic! [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Possession, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Gangbang implied, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krynon/pseuds/verulam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys asks for it, that’s the thing. Rhys sits in that chair and knows exactly what Jack’s going to do.</p><p>Worse, Rhys wants Jack to do it. He <i>wants</i> Jack in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pile of Dust and Fertile Soil

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for: potentially depersonalisation, headspace sharing, implied gangbang, dirty talk
> 
> an unbetaed drabble!

“Cmon, kid, cmon-  when ol’ Wallethead was around, you got fucked, right?” Rhys is lying still, stock still, bound to the chair with the straps over his hands. He pulls on them tight, and tries not to focus on the warning pop ups that are  _flooding_ his head as Jack does  _something_  through the port.

A snap, a beep, a crack of  _acceptance._  Suddenly there’s nothing and everything at one, a flush of beaten-sweet warmth, and Jack clicks his tongue.

“I asked you a  _question,_  babe. You let them all fuck you didn’t you?”

“Mmmhm,” Rhys mumbles, because his eyes won’t focus straight and there’s something floating around his brain that he isn’t used to, and it’s sticking to his neurons despite him blinking it away. “W-What…” He trails off. There’s- there’s something, something in his head, and it flows sticky-sweet through his brain. A… a  _something_ , a want, a  _need_ -

“Mmhmm, yeah, knew it- biggest, baddest men around. That’s what you’re into, kid, dropping to your knees in front of men who just wanna  _own_ you.” It comes from inside and out, the echo of voice through the room and the  _rumble_  of something through the drive in his head, something beyond what looks like a  _screensaver_  playing in his head. It’s- it’s retro, a rolling repeating image, and it’s all Rhys can do to stare at it as Jack purrs things into his ear and head and  _smiles._

“You fuck Vasquez?” There’s a flash of recognition, memories pulled up in his head- oh.

Jack’s in his head again. “Hah, of course you did- Henderson too, right?”  _More_  memories, more recollection of trading favours and long days at the office. Jack sighs out symphonies in his head and Rhys focuses on the repeating, swirling, image, with something like hypnosis but something a lot more like- like-

“You’re desperate for it, baby,” Jack croons, rounding on him as Rhys whirls, transfixed on this repeating thing and desperately swaying with god-knew-what, tremoring fervour of  _Jack-in-his-head_ somewhat assuaged by the fact that at least this time he’d  _asked_ \-  “Don’t try and kid yourself different-”

Jack does something, taps harshly on the metal of the port and Rhys feels something flood.

It’s- it’s- it’s beyond  _words,_  power flooding in and out of him, and suddenly he can feel Helios, suddenly he  _is Helios._ The stars are points on a map and Rhys is so  _near_  to them, everything in his head and whirling and sticking to his veins, sun-point burning on his skin, bright and  _strong,_  reeling backwards and resisting the urge to laugh-

Then Jack taps again and he can feel  _Jack,_  Jack overlaying it all, Jack with blue sparks inset into his brain and a purring voice that he’s sure he must be imagining because Jack was never  _that_  much, never quite so-

“There we  _go, kid._  There we are, you feel that?” Jack- does  _something_ , does  _something,_  and then- then-

Rhys is back to himself again but not-quite, still over shined and  _big,_  breathing in stardust and sighing because he can feel  _electricity_  in his eyes, bright and powerful and explosive-

Jack smiles and Rhys feels himself smile too, and tries to widen his eyes but finds he can’t. There’s- he’s- it’s like sharing again, and Rhys feels with absolute  _certainty_  that he  _let this happen._

He said “Yes,” and Jack had said, “Okay,” and now Jack was in his head and there are planets in his brain and Jack is doing something to the flow of him that makes him shiver and feel his  _whole body flush-_

“Oh,” He says, and this time he  _does,_  and feels Jack laugh and trace patterns in the signals of his brain and his cock jumps sharp to attention, and the whole world could crumble at his feet if he wanted it to, he-

He’s  _filled,_  Jack-and-Rhys-and-Helios, everyone in one and one in everything Jack running systems and Rhys running systems and Helios in their blood and it’s-

“I didn’t- I didn’t know-”

Jack smiles from around him, inside him, in him, and it’s crooked-malicious-sharp-loving, and says: “I’ll connect you to the ECHOnet, sometime.”

Jack imagines and Rhys catches a  _snap._ It’s-

It’s-

There are no words but it terrifies Rhys and he wants it more than anything he can imagine, and his cock lifts to press against his thigh, and he bucks against the restraint.

“Oh, you  _like_  that? You  _like_  power?”

"Y- _eah”_

“Come on, babe, come on- you got fucked by ‘em all, right? Whole station with you gaggin’ for 'em, waiting to vent their frustration 'cause they know they can work it out on you- pretty l'il Rhysie, mouth open  _wi-i-ide_  for it-”

Rhys drops his mouth open. He isn’t sure which of them is responsible.

Jack flashes something up, something of scratching at his cock and his whole being pressed back against someone, hole loose and open and mouth wide and messy, drooling around someone’s cock and looking  _debauched-_

“Nngha ha,” Jack does something and he  _feels-_  He  _feels, there’s hands and sparks and flaring sweetness,_  and there’s suddenly a need in his gut that wasn’t there before, and he feels it with all of the power of the station and all of the  _vibrancy_  of Jack and he- he-

 “Babe, those guys ain’t got a  _patch_ on _me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> find me at verulamion.tumblr.com <3


End file.
